Pleasant Dreams
by TheoneandonlyFran
Summary: Bella is having dreams...well at least that's what she thinks...


**Ok so I hope you like this and forgive me for not updating my other story! I don't really have any excuses to give to you and I really don't want to; I just hope you like it.**

"Bella; sweetie get up!" I heard the most beautiful voice behind me say, but it wasn't the one I was expecting and suddenly it all came rushing back to me, the month I've spent waiting for him but he didn't come back and now I was hearing this voice again. The voice, that has hunted my dreams for the past few weeks in my sleep. I tried to make it shut up, so I just pulled my pillow over my head, but that didn't help because I heard it giggle behind me. "Bella what are you doing?" The voice asked me while I tried to hold on to the pillow but lost the fight against the person who was with me in this dream...ugh I hate dreams because you get all excited and then reality sets in and that is how my dreams always end.

"I don't want to wake up yet." I said honestly.

"Why?" I heard confusion in the voice that asked me this question.

"If I wake up now and turn around you will be gone and so will your beautiful voice. I can only hear her in my dreams and I always try to hold on as long as I can to that." Suddenly I felt a weight on my body...huh that is weird, my dream never did that before. I felt hands going up my side and tickle me; I tried to suppress a giggle myself which failed.

"Bella, I'm not a dream! I'm really here." I heard the person whisper in my ear and felt a pleasant shiver run down my spine when I felt their lips touching my ear ever so slightly.

"That's what you always say in my dream as well before I turn around and you disappear on me." I felt the tears burning in my eyes since that is my reality now, no Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, even Jasper and most importantly no Alice. I wanted to wake up now since I could feel the tears running down my checks.

"Bella please turn around." The person told me and I could feel them tugging on my shoulders.

"I don't want to, please leave me alone! You are the one that hurt me the most." I could feel the grip lessening on me and felt the weight getting off of me.

"I didn't want to leave you but I was forced." I didn't say anything after that. "It wasn't me who wanted to leave, it was Edward." When she said his name I cringed and anger started to build up in me.

"So what? You always do what somebody wants you to?" I asked the anger now evident in my voice.

"No but I was doing it for my family." I could hear that she was hurt but what did I care, she hurt me more than she can imagine. Now all I really wanted to do was wake up because I didn't like where this dream was going. "I wish I could bring him back for you..."

"This has nothing to do with Edward!" I scream and my head shoot up to look at the most beautiful creature I have ever seen standing at my window with her back to me. "I got over him along time ago but I'll never get over you. How could you leave me just like that? How could you have been so blind, when I cried in the forest it had nothing to do with Edward; I've lost you and I couldn't cope!" Tears were now running freely down my cheeks. I just wanted this stupid dream to end already; I felt two strong arms pick me up and suddenly I sat on her lap, my head buried in her neck. "I hate him but not for leaving me; I hate him for taking you away from me." I held on to her shirt while she was rocking us back and forth. "He knew that my feelings for him had changed, he said he saw it in my eyes whenever I looked at you and he was right. I started to feel so much more towards you and all I could think about was you when you weren't there." I was now pouring out my whole hart to her. "I knew that he would do something to take you away from me but I wasn't prepared for what happened. He took you away because he told everybody that he wanted to protect me but the truth of the matter is that he didn't want me to be with you." The rocking had stopped and I felt a cold hand trying to lift up my chin so that I would look at them and there they were, the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever looked into.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me before?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"My dreams have never before felt so real." I told her; I saw her rolling her eyes at me.

"How can I prove to you that this is not a dream?" She asked me.

"You can't because I know it's one, we always get this far and than I try to kiss you and wake up." Before I could realize what was happening I felt two cold soft lips on mine; I closed my eyes and was shocked to find that the dream hadn't ended yet...weird. I felt her lips move and did exactly the same until we started to develop a perfect rhythm. Her tongue nudge my under lip and I opened my mouth only to feel her tongue a moment later move into my mouth. It felt like a vanilla bomb exploded in my mouth, she tasted better than anything I have ever tasted before but wait, suddenly it hit my like a ton of bricks. This isn't a dream, it's real! Before I could stop myself I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her with me so that she was now lying on top of me. We broke the contact so that I could catch my breath; I looked up to see her staring down at me with a smirk on her face.

"I guess you believe me now." She just said while I nodded my head at her. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down to me so that I could kiss her again. I could feel her hands going up my sides until they hit the line right under my breast; I opened my eyes to see her looking at me as well. Suddenly before I could even comprehend what was happening the door opened.

"Bella I thought you might...oh my god!" I looked over only to see Charlie running against the door post; I guess that didn't go too smooth. I propped myself up on my elbows to see her standing at the other side of the room already in front of the window taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry that I didn't hear him; I got carried away."She told me while she turned around; I could see that her eyes where black from across the room.

"It's not a big deal, he'll get over it." I told her while I moved a little towards her. She watched every single movement until I was right in font of her, she avoided to meet my eyes with her own now. I took her face in my hands and made her look at me. "I guess we have a lot to talk about." I told her and saw her nod at me. "Do you mind if I go downstairs first and talk to Charlie about what he just saw?"

"Please do since he is already debating if he should come back up here; I'll go hunt while you are away." I looked at her for a moment.

"Promise that you will come back."

"I promise." Before she turned around I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You better."I told her before I walked towards my door, when I shut it behind me I slid down on the other side a smile tugging at my lips. "Alice."

**So how did you like it? I was planning on keeping this a one shot but if you guys want; I would write some more chapters. Let me know!**


End file.
